1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a radio controlled timepiece which displays information relating to radio receiving conditions.
2. The Prior Art
The timepiece of this type is known from DE 34 39 638 in which the display of the receiving conditions occurs by means of the drive frequency of an indicator hand, or from DE-OS 30 15 312 in which the receiving conditions are displayed as digital quality numbers resulting from the agreement of the pulses received by radio with a standard pulse form.